who goes along with you
by art.is.now
Summary: they weren't ready. he wasn't ready. he was at the height of his career. she couldn't just take that away from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Something that I'm hoping and (predicting?) in season ten. **

**Don't let me down Shonda!**

**xxx**

Jo had felt bad all day. Three surgeries fighting through the flu was _not _something she had been expecting. Worst of all she was on Yang's service today, and not Alex's. Now that they were dating she seemed to be with him less and less, but she couldn't complain that much. She still had him to come home to. Ten months had passed since the hurricane, and the night that they had gotten together. Everything had almost seemed perfect, nothing these two were used to. They would go days without seeing each other, and then have a few days off and do nothing but lay around in the house (and listen to Cristina complain).

Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly Stephanie appeared all giddy. "Wanna go grab some lunch? I think I might actually have more than ten minutes today." Jo smiled, and nodded back. They turned to leave when suddenly the nausea wave hit her again. "I'll catch up." Stephanie nodded, and said to hurry. Jo bit her lip, and mumbled. She did want lunch…

She just had to throw up first.

Alex was swamped that afternoon and realized that he wasn't going to make it home on time for their dinner that night. He grumbled under his breath wondering why Brooks had been stuck with him, and not Jo. With Jo the charts would already be done, with Jo she would tell him stuff before he even asked. "What's with the face Karev?" Arizona popped up next to him. "Nothing I'm just going to be here really late tonight, not something I was expecting." He added.

"Well when you do get out of here tonight why don't you and Wilson come over. Sophia's at Meredith's tonight, and Callie and I were gonna do Chinese." Alex raised his eyebrows at his blonde, perky mentor. "Really?" She gave him a reassuring smile and turned to leave. "Nine o'clock Karev don't be late!"

Jo was just coming out of the bathroom _again _when she saw Alex coming up to her. She put on a brave smiled and kissed his cheek. "What's up?" "I'm gonna be late tonight so dinner might not be…" She cut him off. "It's fine I'm not starving anyways." Jo gave him another smile. "Well what I was going to say is that Robbins invited us over for a late dinner, seems like everyone is busy today." Alex said. "Yeah that's great." He looked at her before grabbing some charts. "You sure?" Jo nodded. Alex gave her another kiss and turned around. "You should take a nap before your next surgery you look kinda pale."

Jo smiled weakly then sat on the nearest bench. What was with her today? Her pager beeped as she groaned. She had better figured it out, and soon.

Yang and her were knee deep in surgery when she felt sick again. Looking at an open heart wasn't helping either. "Wilson hold that and tell me how many beats apart it is." Cristina ordered while changing her gloves. Jo bit the inside of her cheek to keep from gagging. "You okay over there?" The intern looked over at her and nodded quickly. "You know if your sick I need you out of my O.R I don't need to play babysitter." Jo swallowed and shook. "I'm fine Dr. Yang."

"You know more and more your starting to act like Meredith when she was preggo." Cristina murmured while suctioning. Jo turned to her ghastly white. "How funny would that be? An evil spawn baby!" Cristina laughed to herself and continued to make jokes. Jo swallowed once more and grinned.

It was only a few minutes later did she realize it might be true.

Alex was looking for Jo everywhere later that night. His shift had managed to end at a decent time, and he was ready to get out of there. The hospital air was starting to get to him after this last 48-hour shift.

He popped into the intern locker room and saw her sitting on the bench. "Wilson you ready to go?" He cried out. "Yeah just a sec." Jo yelled out. Once she heard the door slam she wiped her tears. This was _not _going to go well. She grabbed her bag, and checked her makeup. The empty pregnancy test box tucked away in her locker.

Dinner at Arizona's was going better than she had expected. She still felt like the measly intern, and even though she had been with a top resident for almost a year now it was still weird. Alex and Robbins were talking in the kitchen when Callie came up to Jo on the couch. "You didn't eat much." She said sipping her beer. Jo smiled small. "I've had this flu thing for days, Alex thinks I caught it from one of the kids." Callie nodded, and leaned back. "So you don't like seafood?" She asked quietly. Jo shook her head. "I'm trying to stay away from shellfish." "How long have you been sick?" "Almost a week now it's…" "You want a beer?" Callie asked turning towards her on the couch. "No it's probably not best mixing alcohol with my flu." Jo laughed. She then saw Callie looking at her, and realized what all she had been saying.

Jo began to wring her hands and look away. "Look I…" Callie patted her knee.

"I've been there kid, you gotta tell him."

They went home late that night, and Jo was so tired she almost didn't feel like going upstairs. "You okay babe?" Alex said when they slipped into bed. "Fine just tired." She said, and kissed him. God she loved him. She only hoped tomorrow he'd feel the same.

That morning Jo tossed and turned until her stomach woke her up once again. She had the day off, and Alex told her to stay in bed. He was worried about this "flu" she had gotten. "Oh it's some flu all right." Jo grumbled while heading downstairs to get some water. The clock flashed noon, and she sighed while heading back to bed. Only eight hours until he was home. Only eight hours.

Alex grabbed his jacket and said goodnight to Mer. He had had a great day. Saved two kids lives, and was able to get more from Africa for the program. He was over the moon. "You gonna tell Wilson how much of a rock star you were today?" Robbins came up to him as they were walking out. Alex blushed, and smiled. "Yeah she's been sick so I figured I'd pick up dinner. Cristina's working the night shift tonight." "Ah big day, big empty house, I see where you're going with this." Arizona laughed and headed to her car. Alex shook his head, and said goodnight. It had been a good day indeed.

Jo was on the couch watching TV when he got home. She gave him a smile when he went over to kiss her. "Feel any better? I brought dinner." Alex whispered. "That's perfect." She said kissing him one more time.

They were in the kitchen waiting for the pasta, and she noticed how happy he was today. She was sitting at the island wringing her hands _again _while he sipped a beer, and told her all about his rock star day. She couldn't help but laugh at parts, and desperately wished she could just make this all go away. They weren't ready. _He _wasn't ready. He was at the height of his career.

She couldn't just take that away from him.

"So I'm standing there realizing he'll bleed out if I don't…" Jo tried to pay attention to the rest of the story but the nausea was coming back, and her head was starting to spin. The ache in her chest told her that it was now or never. She wasn't going to be able to hide this soon enough. "Alex." She said quietly looking down at her hands. He was still sipping his beer chatting away, and she realized she was gonna have to be louder. "Alex." She said once again.

"Hold on you just have to hear this part you'll laugh." He said smiling, and turned towards the pasta. Jo's hands shook against her jeans, and she closed her eyes. "ALEX!" She yelled. "What?!" He said sipping his beer. She opened her eyes, and realized he was looking at her like she was crazy. Yup this was it. She was going to do this. She had to.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered shrugging her shoulders.

Her head was still spinning, and her chest was still aching, but she was pretty sure she heard glass shatter.

It had been a big day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the love! Would appreciate some more reviews this chapter! (Just love em!) Not sure how long this will be right now I'm thinking under five chapters, but again not sure yet!**

**xxx**

"What did you say?" Alex spat out as she bit the inside of her cheek. They were both standing there in the kitchen staring at each other. "I'm pregnant" didn't come out any easier the second time, and once Alex's jaw set she could feel the tears coming. "I can't believe this how did this happen?" He put his hands on his head, and Jo's chest started to ache again. "Alex I…" "How could you do this?" She suddenly felt like she had been slapped in the face, and soon her breathing became more erratic. "How did _I _do this? What is that supposed to mean?" The last part came out weaker than she wanted to, and she cursed under her breath for letting him get to her.

"You know where I am right now, what I'm doing. Where the hell is a baby supposed to fit in the picture?" He walked towards her-over the glass, and soon Jo found herself pleading with him to be careful, and watch what he was doing. "I need some air I'll clean this up later." He said with a door slam. Then it was just Jo, and her empty thoughts, in a very empty room.

The next morning Alex still hadn't come home, and Jo didn't know if she should be pissed, or worried. She was in the middle of debating when the door slammed. "Alex?" She cried out hopefully. "No it's just me little one." Cristina said tiredly, and made her way towards the coffee. "You and Karev have a fight or something?" She asked bluntly. "Something like that." Jo mumbled. "Well if I know Alex, _which I do, _I'm assuming it's his fault. So what happened?" Jo ignored the giddiness on her residents face, and before she could say anything the smell of Cristina's eggs were under her nose, and the bathroom was calling her name.

"Don't like eggs do ya little one?" She heard Yang call out. Jo rested against the wall, and wanted to cry. "Damn morning sickness."

Alex was busy with rounds later that afternoon when Meredith, and Yang suddenly double-teamed him. "What'd you do to Wilson she's like some crying, yacking baby." Cristina said with a chuckle. "Don't' say baby." He replied gruffly. "Oh come on you don't…" Yang stopped. "Oh no you really got her knocked up didn't you?" "Alex!" Meredith cried out. "What it's not like I woke up last week, and was like let's have a baby!" He snapped back. "Well have you talked to her? She didn't come into work today." Meredith asked as they were heading towards the cafeteria. "I…talked to her…we didn't say much." He mumbled as Cristina hit him with a banana. "She's at our house crying! She was when I got in, and was when I left. What'd you do?"

"Alex…" Meredith said in her mom voice, and soon Alex was throwing his hands up in the air as they sat down. "I can't take this you two are not my mothers. I already have one crazy chick at home I don't need anymore." "Alex! Wilson is not crazy, and I don't know what's up your ass but I know you, and you probably said some mean comment, and left her by herself."

Alex lowered his eyes to his food, and sighed. This was not what he was expecting this morning. "I walked out on her okay so there's your typical Alex." Meredith looked at Cristina then put her hand over his. "She needs you now more than ever."

He sighed once more. "But what if I don't wanna do this? I'm around kid's everyday, and I never thought I'd have one of my own. I'm not ready for this."

"Your never ready. That's the beauty about having them."

Jo was on her second pint of Ben and Jerry's when she heard her phone buzz. It was nighttime, and she had spent most of the day sleeping-ignoring the sudden texts from her boyfriend. Out of spite she had even locked the doors, and hidden all the spare keys. She wasn't sure what she was going to do once everyone came home, but that was for later. For now the baby wanted ice cream, and ice cream was what it was gonna get.

"Wilson open up!" She heard Alex cry out. Apparently later had come early.

She had tried to pretend like she couldn't hear him, but by the fourth knock he was getting on her nerves. She didn't care if this was his house; this was _his _baby inside of her. If that didn't matter neither did letting him in.

"Intern open the door!" Yang called out, and soon Jo appeared. She could have sworn Alex tried to smile at her, and suddenly she didn't wanna be strong. He always did this to her. It was that damn charm that had gotten them in this situation the first place. "She comes in not you." Jo said across the glass door. Cristina smirked and slid inside. "Should have been nicer spawn." Alex rolled his eyes, and looked over to his girlfriend standing across him. The door acting as her barrier.

"Jo I…" She cut him off. "No you don't get to talk. _You're _the one that left me last night; _you're _the one who said this was my fault. So no you don't get to talk." By now she was starting to cry, and Alex couldn't help but feel like the worst person in the world. He had been scared, hell he still was scared, but Jo was his life now. It took the two of them to make this baby. It would take two of them to raise it.

He was not his father.

"Jo I love you. I've always loved you, and I know I'm not the easiest guy to be with. I shouldn't have blamed you." He stops for a minute to see if she's actually listening, and she is. Her cries have gone softer, and she's folded her arms across her chest. "When you said you were pregnant I panicked. I decided a long time I wasn't going to be the guy with the wife, and kids. I gave up."

Jo's still quiet, and he's wondering if this was even the right thing to do. She probably hated him. "This baby is a blessing it came from you, and it came from me. So I want this…all of this…with you." The cries are back, and he's wondering what he did wrong now when suddenly he hears her laugh. "You sounded pretty mushy there Doctor." Tears are still rolling down her face, but their good tears, and for the first time in awhile she feels safe.

"You wanna let me in now?" Alex pleads across the glass. Jo smiles, and once he's back in she let's him wrap his arms around her, and kiss her forehead.

The faint smell of coffee, and old spice fills her nose. She's home again.

"I'm fat." Jo grumbles as she reaches for the cereal. "Your not fat your having a baby." Alex laughs as he reminds her. It had just seemed like yesterday when she told him, and now here they were. Four months along, and still chuggin'. Jo looked down at her stomach, and sighed. It had grown overnight, (_literally _she kept telling him) and now it looked like she had swallowed a small basketball. She was huge.

"I think you look great. Plus your boobs are bigger." Alex claimed. Jo rolled her eyes, and pretended to laugh. Not only was this pregnancy thing wearing on her, but it was cutting into her surgery hours as well. Alex had turned into a total stickler for all the pregnancy rules. No caffeine, no extra sugar. Some days she thinks he's just gonna show up in the O.R, and force-feed her, or something.

But other days (when Jo was in a good mood) he was the most perfect person on the planet. She'd look at him while they were together, and couldn't even wrap her mind around the fact she was his (and vice versa). He chose her. After all the women in his life he chose her, and now they were starting a family.

Even with him saying he was scared all the time she knew he was lightening up. He'd brush her belly after a long day without seeing each other, or rub her back when she gave him the "it's been kicking all day" look. At night he'd fall asleep with his hand on her stomach.

"You've turned him into a pile of mush." Stephanie said one day over lunch. Jo laughed, and shook her head. Maybe she had, maybe she hadn't. She knew she loved him though, and all he had to do was look at her, and she knew he felt exactly the same.

She didn't know if she'd ever get used to it – the feeling of loving and being loved in return.

She thinks it's the best thing she's ever experienced.


End file.
